Funds are requested for partial support of the VI International Conference on Cell and Molecular Biology of Chlamydomonas, to be held at the Granlibakken Conference Center in Tahoe City, California, May 17-22, 1994. Approximately 250-300 investigators from the U.S. and abroad are expected to attend. The meeting will be sponsored by the Genetics Society of America as one of its organismic group conferences. Chlamydomonas is a powerful model organism for genetic, cell biological, and molecular biological studies of a wide range of fundamental biological processes. The biennial conference is the only meeting which brings together investigators from different fields and disciplines to discuss the common approaches and methodologies being used with this organism. The meeting is important for the dissemination of new information, for establishing collaborations, and for promoting the exchange of mutants and molecular probes. In addition, as investigators from other fields switch into Chlamydomonas in response to a recent series of technical advances, they can receive through this meeting an overview of the organism and its research possibilities. The 1994 meeting comes at a time when the powerful techniques for transforming the chloroplast and nuclear genomes have been incorporated into the research activities of many of the participants. Exciting progress in many areas of the cell and molecular biology of Chlamydomonas will make this an important meeting.